L'île de la désolation
by Allergictoeverything
Summary: On dit souvent que lorsque sept personnes aux âmes mauvaises se retrouvent, le diable décide d'aller à leur rencontre. Et si... c'était vrai ?
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde ! Me voici de retour pour une fiction qui elle comportera un début _et_ une fin vous trouvez pas ça merveilleux ?

Plus sérieusement, cette fiction représente beaucoup pour moi parce que c'est la première fois que :

-Je travaille sur autant de personnages à la fois.

-J'écris à partir d'un point de vue externe. (Oh et en passant dîtes moi vous preferiez que j'écrive en pov externe ou interne ?)

-Et aussi pour un troisième point sur lequel je m'exprimerai le moment venu, mais en attendant je garde le suspense ^^

En ce qui concerne le rythme des parutions vous commencez à connaitre la chanson, mais je tâcherai dorénavant d'écrire entre 2000 et 3000 mots sur chaque chapitre, ils arriveront donc plus tard que d'habitude ^^

Pour cette fiction, je me suis pas mal inspirée de films et de bouquins policiers dont les Agatha Christie mais je tiens à prévenir d'avance que cette fiction ne serait pas une fiction policière.

Je pense avoir dit tout ce qui avait été à dire, j'espère sincèrement que ça vous plaira et j'vous dis bonne lecture !

Ally.

* * *

 **01: Sept vies entre** **mêlées.**

Appuyée sur le bord de la fenêtre Nami Kinjishi, jeune mariée, dégustait de fraîches mandarines tout en arpentant les pages d'un journal national avec préoccupation. Cela faisait exactement 1 mois jour pour jour, qu'avait eu une série d'attentats dans la ville voisine. Plus d'une centaine de morts, sans parler des blessés ainsi que des dommages matériels. Par chance, elle n'avait pas été touchée de près ou de loin par cette tragédie, mais cela n'en restait pas moins désolant. Combien de vies brisées ? Combien de familles marquées à tout jamais ? Néanmoins, ces événements étaient l'affirmation même que la mort pouvait accoster à n'importe quel moment, et surtout lorsqu'on _s'y attendait le moins_.

Elle devait se ressaisir, le mal n'était pas partout voyons. Elle devait calmer ses angoisses et profiter, après tout ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on gagne une semaine de rêve dans une île exotique tout frais payé !

Elle posa son journal et regarda par la fenêtre : La vue était incontestablement magnifique. Le ciel était dégagé, la mer brillait d'un bleu cristallin et la météo prévoyait du soleil malgré le fait qu'ils étaient déjà en Novembre: une belle journée était en perspective !

Mentalement, elle ressassa tout ce qui avait été dit sur l'île de la Désolation, sa prochaine destination, nom relativement lugubre certes. De nombreux ragots circulaient à propos de cette île. Certains disaient qu'elle servait de camp de concentration nazi lors de la 2eme guerre mondiale et qu'elle avait mystérieusement disparu on ne sait comment du centre de la terre pendant des décennies avant de réapparaître inexplicablement, d'autres qu'elle avait été le théâtre de nombreuses messes sataniques qui impliquaient par ailleurs le sacrifice de jeunes vierges ainsi que la consommation de fœtus humains. La jeune femme n'avait jamais cru à ces balivernes, ce n'était bien évidemment que des histoires à dormir debout.

Elle chassa ces pensées douteuses, et se mit à planifier ses activités une fois sur île. Elle avait déjà une image en tête de l'endroit ou elle allait loger, surement un beau manoir moderne rénové depuis peu, des domestiques tout à sa disposition –ainsi que celle des autres occupants- et une plage à en faire rêver plus d'un parait-il ! Elle passerait son temps à bronzer tranquillement sous le soleil tropical en sirotant un savoureux cocktail à base de noix de coco tandis que le doux son des vagues la bercerait et qui sait cette fois pourra-t-elle faire la rencontre d'un jeune homme qui lui ferait tourner la tête ? Manifestement, ce voyage risquait d'être inoubliable.

Son téléphone sonna, assurément son mari était déterminé à ne pas la lâcher. "Vivement que ce vieux croulant aille déguster les pissenlits par la racine, ça me fera des vacances" grommela-t-elle entre deux injures avant de raccrocher l'appareil..

* * *

Au restaurant du Yacht, Eustass Kid était affalé sur une chaise tout en observant une jeune femme installée quelques tables plus loin d'un air dépité. Elle semblait consommer toutes sortes de plats à une vitesse hallucinante, rectification elle _dévorait_ toutes sortes de plats à une vitesse hallucinante, une vraie morfale. Il prit le temps de la détailler de haut en bas.

Ses cheveux étaient teints d'un rose délavé tandis que sa racine noire s'était déjà mise à pousser, elle aurait probablement du se rendre chez le coiffeur depuis un bon bout de temps, mais faute de temps –ou de moyen- Elle n'y était pas allé. Le noir sous ses yeux avait coulé et avait ainsi accentué ses cernes déjà présentes, son chandail était dépareillé et son short plus court que jamais sans pour autant oublier le fait qu'elle était entrain d'engloutir son repas avec aussi peu de tenue ne faisait que déformer encore plus ses traits et par ailleurs faire ressortir sa minable apparence.

Elle était peut-être infirmière, ou serveuse dans un bar ça lui irait plutôt bien tient ! Or, lorsqu'il avait croisé son regard pour la première fois, il avait trouvé qu'elle avait un charme inconnu. Elle n'était pas belle non, c'était trop d'honneur. Peut-être que c'était son regard un peu trop téméraire ou ses lèvres un peu trop pulpeuses mais elle semblait avoir un de ces charme animal, de ceux qui transpiraient la sauvagerie et l'ardeur de la passion. Il aurait bien voulu l'aborder, apprendre à la connaitre, et peut-être coucher avec elle une fois arrivé sur l'île aussi mais il était évident que ce n'était pas le bon moment, enfin pas encore.

Dans quoi s'était-il embarqué ? Cela semblait être trop beau pour être vrai. Et dire qu'à la base il était parti se soûler jusqu'au coma éthylique dans un bar perdu, juste pour oublier sa haine et sa peine. Oui il s'était un peu trop énervé contre un putain de suspect et oui il avait eu recoure à ses poings cet enfoiré l'avait bien mérité, mais Kid lui, il ne méritait pas d'être foutu à la porte pour si peu, après tout ce n'était que quelques bleus et un peu de sang, trois fois rien en sommes. Ils lui avaient même pris son badge et son arme de service ils avaient peur de quoi ? Qu'il déglingue le premier venu ? Il fallait croire que finalement ce n'était pas son jour.

Après s'être enfilé toutes sortes d'alcool –et accessoirement vidé son porte monnaie- Il avait décidé de jouer au Loto pour voir jusqu'où pouvait aller sa malchance, qui sait il aurait peut-être à payer une taxe à cause de telle ou telle connerie ou que ses clefs de voiture disparaissent malencontreusement qu'en savait-il ? Au moment où il s'y attendait le moins, pendant qu'il jurait avec un camarade de misère, la présentatrice de la télé crasseuse en face s'était mise à énoncer les numéros un par un, il n'y revenait toujours pas. Il avait gagné le Jackpot : une semaine dans une île de rêve ainsi que l'équivalent de 1000 Dollars offert. ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Et si pour une fois dans sa misérable vie il était chanceux ? Et si un dieu, une déesse, une énergie vital, un esprit, un saint, peu importait son nom avait décidé d'être de lui accorder ses bonnes grâces cette fois-ci ?

* * *

Trafalgar Law sorti de la salle réservée au personnel du bateau tout en remontant sa braguette un sourire en coin. Derrière lui, se trouvait une jeune employée qui réajustait difficilement sa tenue tout en tentant désespérément de calmer ses rougeurs, il n'y était pas allé de main morte. La demoiselle tenta de bafouiller quelque chose d'inaudible mais il la coupa dans son élan d'un regard sec. Elle sembla tout d'abord surprise, mais au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait elle comprenait. Elle n'était qu'un coup pour lui comme tant d'autres, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était se vider en elle, c'était évident depuis le début. Elle retourna travailler les larmes aux yeux. Law lui, semblait ennuyé. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris d'aller à ce satané voyage? Il aurait très bien pu offrir ce billet à un de ses amis ou de ses confrères mais non il avait fallu que ça tombe pile le jour de sa semaine de congé et que Sachi et les autres le forcent à y aller au nom de la solidarité masculine. D'après eux il aurait fallu qu'il sorte voir le monde, qu'il devait commencer à avoir une vie sociale et toutes ses conneries là. Foutaises.

Pendant les jours de semaines, Trafalgar Law était reconnu de tous pour être un des chirurgiens les plus réputés de la région, ses journées étaient constamment chargées, il aurait fallu mettre des mains et des pieds pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'une consultation avec lui. Bien évidemment, son succès n'était pas survenu seul, il avait grimpé les échelons avec acharnement et persévérance transformant toute réflexion infructueuse en durs labeurs, et aujourd'hui il récoltait le fruit de ses efforts. Aux yeux de tous, Trafalgar D Water Law était un homme exemplaire malgré un caractère quelque peu lunatique. Or ce qu'ils percevaient la n'était que la partie cachée de l'iceberg.

Une fois le weekend venu, le masque du chirurgien irréprochable tombait et un tout nouvel homme renaissait : Il avait l'habitude de se rendre dans un de ces clubs échangistes ou le champagne coule à flot et ou les fouets sont à l'honneur. Il était tantôt dominant, tantôt soumis, Il n'arrivait pas à décider de ce qu'il préférait entre avoir mal et faire du mal. Pour sur, si on l'avait appris, ça réputation aurait été ruinée mais il fallait savoir que dans ces clubs là, la clientèle était strictement triée, et assez distinguée aussi : il lui arrivait souvent de croiser des patrons de grandes entreprises, des sportifs, des top-modèles et même des hommes politiques ! Certaines soirées, il pouvait débourser jusqu'à des centaines d'euros. Ah bon sang, maintenant qu'il était loin de tout ça, il réalisait à quel point il était dépendant de ces bonnes vielles soirées libertines. Et Monet, Ah Monet ! Dieu seul sait à quel point elle lui manquait, elle était sa préférée de tous, la seule qui le faisait jouir sous les coups et les injures et il n'avait même pas besoin de la prendre pour cela ! Il aimait le sexe, c'était un fait. Il avait surement essayé toutes les positions et les orientations les plus saugrenus, excepté avec les animaux, ils étaient d'un répugnant exécrable. Il était allé voir des escortes chez qui on pouvait payer jusqu'à une centaine d'euros l'heure, des prostituées bon marché, il avait couché avec des patientes d'innombrables fois et il s'était même fait un mineur une fois, bon d'accord il n'était peut-être pas totalement consentant mais ce n'était pas si grave que ça non ? Ah le bon vieux temps, maintenant, il était coincé dans un coin perdu pour toute une semaine à regarder les pigeons voler et le soleil briller. Qu'est ce qu'il avait bien pu passer dans sa tête pour accepter une telle connerie ?

* * *

Tandis que la douce brise de l'après midi le caressait tendrement, Marco Newgate rêvassait paisiblement sur le pont du bateau. Ayant hérité de l'immense fortune de son défunt père Edward Newgate, il était désormais le PDG d'une des plus grandes industries du moment. Il n'avait pas fait de grandes études, s'étant limité aux communes années secondaires obligatoires. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il réalisait qu'il n'avait jamais réellement travaillé de sa vie, il n'était pas fourbe et encore moins sournois mais toute la fortune qui gisait autour de lui était uniquement du à un ensemble de coïncidence complétés aux efforts de son père bien entendu, lui n'en avait contribué en rien. Se connaissant, dans une vie antérieur sans sa fortune il aurait très bien pu devenir charbonnier ou éboueur qui sait ou peut-être même pirate on sait jamais. Il appréciait la douceur de la mer, les tendres chants des goélands, la brise faisant voler délicatement ses cheveux au vent mais ce qu'il appréciait par-dessus tout c'était cette irrésistible sensation de liberté, n'avoir ni chaîne ni attache pour l'entraver une sorte de paix antérieur si on voulait. Il n'avait même pas besoin d'employer plus de mots pour exprimer ce qu'il éprouvait parce que de toute façon même ceux qui ne comprenaient rien à ses mots savaient ce que cela voulait dire, ce genre de choses se ressentait. Sur cette dernière pensée, Marco s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

«- Mais monsieur il est formellement interdit de consommer de tels substances ici!»

Oh que si il pouvait. Le ticket de Loto n'avait mentionné nulle part qu'il était interdit de se rouler des joints à ce qu'il sache ! Alors ce n'était pas une petite pisseuse* qui allait lui dicter ces faits et gestes à lui Donquichotte Doflamingo voyons !

« -Excusez-moi monsieur mais je vais devoir en informer mon supérieur pour pouvoir prendre des mesure adéquates ! »

Bon dieu, quand est-ce que la pisseuse se décidera à arrêter de brailler ? Oh et puis merde alors. Il sortit quelques billets de 100 et les lui balança à la figure accompagné d'un vaste signe de main, la demoiselle rougit, balbutia quelques conneries, déroba les billets et s'en alla l'air de rien, oust et bon débarra ! On a rien sans rien, c'est comme ça que ça marche dans ce monde. Derrière cet égocentrique défoncé se cachait-il un homme désillusionné avant l'âge ? Probablement. Donquichotte Doflamingo avait assisté dès son plus jeune âge à l'effondrement de ce qu'avait construit son père. Sa famille avait supportés le reniement de ceux qu'ils aimaient définir jadis leurs amis et les humiliations de ceux qui naguère s'agenouillaient à leurs pieds, ils avaient connus la peur le froid et la faim. Mais Doffy lui, avait appris une toute autre chose : la jalousie. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il naisse dans une famille aussi minable ? Qu'avait-il de moins que tous ces gosses de bourges pleins aux aces ? Des fois, ses parents allaient jusqu'à faire la manche et les poubelles pour les nourrir, quelles honte ! Tout ça était la faute de son incapable père mais personne n'avait les couilles de le lui reprocher c'en était ridicule ! Qu'il crève ! Qu'ils crèvent tous autant qu'ils sont ! Un jour, oui un jour quand il sera grand et doué il se vengera. Il leur fera regretter à tous de l'avoir méprisé, ils viendront lui bouffer dans la main comme de vulgaires pigeons et là il leurs brisera tendrement la nuque à ses misérables déchets.

Et comme il l'avait prédit, le grand jour advint. Il avait petit à petit bâtît son empire.

A sa majorité, il se rendit à la capitale et s'était serré la ceinture pendant plusieurs mois en dealant à droite et à gauche tout en amassant un nombre considérable de contacts dans le monde de la drogue. Au bout d'un an, il avait réussi à se faire un nom dans le milieu, mais cela ne suffisait pas il fallait plus, beaucoup plus. Il avait donc rassemblé un groupe de personnes dévouées et efficaces, et décidé que leurs base secrète se situerait au sous-sol d'une usine désaffectée, c'est là que son ascension au succès et à la réussite à débuté : De nouveaux trafiquants se joignait à eux, il achetait de plus en plus de terrain pour les revendre sans parler de sa renommé et de ses revenus qui eux, grimpait en flèche. A partir de rien il s'est hissé au sommet. Il avait réussi.

Donquichotte Doflamingo rejeta la fumée avec amertume et se leva.

* * *

Même si elle n'en avait pas l'air, Jewelery Bonney était amatrice de bonne lecture. Quoi qu'elle avait une légère préférence pour la littérature française Hugo, Camus, Voltaire, Proust. Elle avait grandit avec ses bouquins là, pour sur avec la rengaine qu'elle se trimbalait n'importe qui aurait cru à une blague de mauvais gout mais elle les adorait, c'était même devenue une partie intégrale d'elle-même, un peu comme le pied gauche ou l'oreille droite vous comprenez ? Bon, je ne vous cacherai pas que si elle avait eu à choisir entre sa gourmandise et son amour des livres elle aurait sans hésité sa gourmandise. Bonney n'était pas très riche, il lui arrivait de dormir sous les ponts et avait à peine de quoi se nourrir. Ou peut-être qu'elle gaspillait tout son argent dans la nourriture, tout dépendait du point de vue ou on se plaçait. C'était une fille désintéressée au fond. Elle n'aimait pas les hommes, ni les femmes d'ailleurs. Ça lui arrivait de temps à autre d'assouvir certaines pulsions le temps d'une soirée, on lui avait dit des « je t'aime » et des « t'es bonne » mais ça ne lui avait jamais fait d'effets. Elle n'avait jamais connu le grand amour, elle n'avait jamais connu grand-chose d'ailleurs. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle faisait dans ce bateau à la con à jouer les faux-semblants. Bonney c'était le genre de nana qui se mourrait de jour en jour et ce, sans s'en rendre compte.

* * *

« - Il est probablement entrain de faire un arrêt cardiaque mon dieu !

\- Dites, vous croyez qu'il est mort ?

-Ne dites pas de bêtises bande d'abrutis et appelez un médecin au plus vite !»

Du bruit, trop de bruit, beaucoup trop de bruit. N'allaient-ils pas se décider à la fermer un jour ?

« -On ne pourrait pas pioncer tranquille dans ce foutu bateau ? »

Ce fut ainsi que Portgas D Ace fit son entrée en scène ma foi fracassante, les hôtesses autour de lui étaient ébahies, le capitaine du bateau lui semblait apaisé, il fallait croire qu'aujourd'hui personne n'allait claquer dans son packbot de friqués, juste à côté se trouvait un homme avec des lunettes bizarre qui lui semblait lancer les paris et enfin l'homme qui lui tenait son pouls le regardait comme s'il voyait ce genre d'événement tout les jours, 200 dollars que c'était lui le toubib hein ? Il avait une belle gueule d'emmerdeur comme il ne les supportait pas tss oh et voilà qu'il ouvrait ça gueule maintenant.

« - Narcoleptique je présume ?

-Ace. Portgas D Ace. Tout le plaisir est pour moi »

L'homme le regarda comme s'il avait été le plus grand abrutit de l'histoire de la terre, mais voyons c'est lui qui était débile à en oublier les bonnes manières ! Il alla lui répondre quand le capitaine du bateau les interrompu.

Comme il s'était endormi Ace n'eu pas l'occasion d'apercevoir l'île de loin mais il pouvait la voir de près, de très près d'ailleurs. L'eau était tellement transparente qu'on pouvait voir les poissons nager, le sable était frémissant, et au troisième plan il voyait des cocotiers et un début de forêt accompagné de quelques pigeons qui faisait la bronzette : Cette île était magnifique.

« Jeunes gens c'est ici que cette croisière prend fin. Nous reviendrons vous chercher dans une semaine, en attendant portez-vous bien. »

* * *

*: Me demandez pas le pourquoi du comment mais je vois trèès bien Doflamingo insulter les gamines de cette façon, mais j'avoue que j'en ai eu un fou rire !


	2. Chapter 2

**Yooo ! J'espère que vous allez bien, voici le chapitre 2 de L'île de la désolation j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **J'ai changé le genre, c'est officiel, il y'aura une légère présence de surnaturelle (une légère mais un présence quand même hein) , c'est la première fois que j'ai à écrire sur du surnaturel j'espère que vous serez compréhensifs !**

 **Cette fiction compte énormément pour moi, je remercie sincèrement tout ceux qui me lisent, me follow et me like et un merci spécial à tout ceux qui ont posté des review ça fait croooop plaisir ouiiii**

 **/!\ Petite annonce: Comme je ne me relis presque jamais, je recherche une beta pour corriger les petites fautes que je loupe, rien de bien méchant mais c'est quand même des fautes ^^ si tu penses être intéressée envoie moi un message :DD**

 **Bon bah j'en dis pas plus je vous souhaite bonne lecture et je vous donne rendez-vous en bas pour les réponses au guest**

* * *

 **02: Morsures et vanités.**

Et c'est ainsi que le petit groupe de voyageur arriva sur l'île. Les vagues faisaient de sensuels vas-viens, le sable était tiède, le capitaine du bateau les avait prévenu que les domestiques assigné pour les chercher comptaient venir un peu tard vu qu'ils étaient arrivés en avance. Mais quelque chose clochait, Nami Kinjishi le sentait, il manquait quelque chose mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Après de brèves salutations de la part des autres gagnants Portgas D Ace pris la parole :

 **«** Et si on faisait de l'exploration ?

-A part se perdre et récolter des piqûres de moustiques je n'y vois pas l'intérêt. Lui lança négligemment Law.

\- Gho allez fait pas ta chochotte mon pote j'peux rien te garantir contre les moustiques mais le chemin est déjà tracé on ne risque pas de se perdre **.** Insista Ace.

\- Je suis d'accord, et puis c'est mieux que de les attendre ici en se regardant en chien de fayence non ? Ajouta Doffy.

\- Faites comme vous voulez je n'ai pas d'avis sur la question moi. Dit Marco

-C'est bon attendez-nous ici les filles, vous pourrez leurs dire que nous somme dans la forêt.»Conclu Kid.

En temps normal, Nami n'aurait pas bronché, elle se serait sans doute mise en bikini et serait partie faire une bronzette sous le soleil tropical mais là, il était hors de question pour elle de se séparer des garçons, elle était tracassée, elle avait l'impression d'avoir oublié un détail essentiel mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir lequel. Sa voisine elle, semblait neutre sur la question. Résultat des courses, ils se retrouvèrent à marcher le long de la piste tout les sept. Si ça se trouvait ils allaient peut-être tomber sur leur lieu de résidence. Même si les arbres semblait tous se ressembler et que la piste était boueuse, un peu de randonnée ne faisait de mal à personne non ? Alors que Nami était perdue dans ses pensées, ils aboutirent dans une sorte de clairière.

\- Regardez y'a une sorte de cabane délabrée là-bas ! Remarqua Ace.

\- ça semble être un sanctuaire. Rectifia Jewelery Bonney **.**

\- On dirait bien que mademoiselle s'y connait dans le domaine **.** »Lui lança doffy le tout accompagné d'un sourire à faire pâlir la pauvre fille.

La cabane –ou le sanctuaire- était dans un état lamentable, le bois avait moisi et des vers y avait visiblement élu domicile. Le plus téméraire du groupe –autrement dit Portgas D Ace- se lança dans une fascinante exploration des lieux récoltant au passage quelques regards dédaigneux de la part des autres.

« -Franchement à part des bestioles et de la boue tu ne risque pas de découvrir grand-chose! »Constata Kid tout en effectuant une légère grimace pour illustrer ses propos.

 **-** J'ai trouvé un miroir moi. Informa Marco qui avait rejoint Ace dans ses recherche l'air de rien.

-Faudrait mieux retourner à la plage, cet endroit me fout les jetons. Lança Nami.

\- Waw, des insectes et un miroir que c'est fascinant ! Plus sérieusement quand est-ce que les domestiques arrivent ? Je commence à m'impatienter là. Répliqua Law agacé.

\- Si t'es pas content, tu pars les chercher toi-même tes domestiques» . Lui rétorqua Ace qui avait stoppé ses activités et lui avait lancé un de ces regards qui faisait froid dans le dos.

La tension monta d'un cran, alors qu'Ace essaya de se rattraper en lançant une blague débile un hurlement résonna. C'était celui de Jewelery.

« Je me suis faite mordre !

-Oh mon dieu c'est un serpent ! Au secoure ! » S'épouvanta Nami

Marco et Ace réussirent à l'immobiliser à l'aide d'une branche tandis que Kidd allongea Bonney.

« Faut extraire le poison ! Quelqu'un a de quoi faire un garrot ?

-Surtout pas ! Contrairement aux idées reçues ça ne fait qu'empirer les choses ! S'élança Law.

\- T'es qui toi l'abruti ? Si on ne fait rien le poison va se propager dans tout son corps !

\- L'abruti est un médecin _compétant_ , maintenant dégage que je l'examine.

Alors que Law s'attendit à ce que Kid s'écarte, celui fit tout le contraire, il se plaça comme une sorte de barrière entre lui et Jewelery.

-Et si je n'en ai pas envie ? Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu la mater tout à l'heure? Et qu'est ce qui me prouve que tu ne me raconte des cracks ? Dit Kid tout en le défiant du regard.

-Arrêtez vos enfantillages. Intervenu Nami. Il a raison dit-elle en désignant Law. Extraire le venin d'un serpent manuellement fait parti des croyances populaire totalement erronées et par ailleurs dangereuses c'est surement lui le plus connaisseur de nous tous, je décrète que nous le laissions faire.

Kidd jeta un coup d'œil vers la blessée, la pauvre femme semblait souffrir faire le martyre il consentit enfin à le laisser la soigner. Comme ils avaient laissé leurs bagage sur la plage Law n'avait pas son kit de premier secoure, il avait donc du faire avec les moyens du bord c'est-à-dire de l'eau et du parfum qui faisaient office de désinfectant.

« Avec un peu de chance, ça peut bien être une morsure blanche mais ils doivent bien avoir un kit anti-venin de secoure à la résidence au cas où. Il vaudrait mieux retourner au rivage et les attendre là-bas. »

Sans plus attendre le groupe se remit en marche vers la plage, Kid soulevant la blessée. C'est ce moment là que choisit Marco pour briser le silence.

«- Oh enfaîte avec l'agitation j'ai brisé le miroir ça ne fait rien j'espère ?

-Bof, c'était qu'un miroir crasseux pas de quoi en faire tout un plat. »

Et ils reprirent leur chemin silencieusement.

De retour à la plage, ils aperçurent au loin deux domestiques qui semblaient les attendre. C'était probablement un couple, tout deux étaient facilement âgés d'une cinquantaine d'année, l'homme était affublé d'un costume plutôt coquet, c'était le majordome. La femme elle, était partie pour être la gouvernante-cuisinière de la maison. Elle aurait certes bien pu être une servante ou quoi que ce soit d'autre mais non, elle avait des allures de gouvernante quoi qu'elle eu été un tantinet angoissée pour on ne sait quelle raison. Quand le groupe fut plus près, les deux domestiques s'inclinèrent légèrement. Quand ils aperçurent la jeune blessée, la gouvernante s'affola et l'homme s'empressa de proposer son aide.

«- Nous avons pris la liberté de transporter vos valises en attendant votre retour, la résidence ne se situe pas très loin. Veuillez bien me suivre je vous prie.»

Ils prirent la direction opposée à celle qu'ils avaient prise plus tôt et débouchèrent au bout de quelques mètres plus loin à un léger sentier : D'ici on apercevait un magnifique bâtiment qui avait été dissimulé par quelques arbres. C'était une sorte de manoir réaménagé si on pouvait le dire : classe, élégant, moderne avec une façade en bois massif et des fenêtres qui laissaient entrer toute la lumière. C'est à ce moment là que Nami avait discerné ce qui clochait, d'où venait cet horrible pressentiment qu'elle ressentait depuis son arrivée sur l'île.

« -Dites, vous ne trouvez pas qu'il y'a quelque chose qui cloche ? Lança-t-elle.

-Que voulez-vous dire par-là ? Lui répliqua Doflamingo.

-Sans vouloir me vanter mais j'ai déjà visité plusieurs îles et pour tout vous dire c'est la première fois que je n'aperçois pas les mouettes prélassées au soleil, pas que j'apprécie ces bêtes là mais n'en voir aucune me fait froid dans le dos.

\- Vous avez de l'œil Madame, préparez-vous il va bientôt faire mauvais temps, les oiseaux sont sensible à la pression atmosphérique ils ont donc quitté leurs nids pour se réfugier à l'abri. Lui répondit le majordome.

-Manquait plus que ça.» Pesta Kid entre ses dents tout en pressant le pas pour suivre les autres.

Ils traversèrent le ravissant jardin et la charmante terrasse pour enfin accéder au hall, celui-ci respirait le luxe et le raffinement, des coupes de champagne étaient soigneusement entassées sur le buffet et lorsque les invités se servirent. Peu à peu leur moral remonta et ils relâchèrent la tension accumulée depuis peu. Le dîner était mis à 21h en attendant ils avaient quartier libre. Les invités montèrent dans leurs chambres, hormis Bonney et Law qui s'étaient installés dans la réception pour jeter un dernier coup d'œil à la plaie, Bonney avait beaucoup moins mal mais il valait mieux prendre des mesures de précautions.

* * *

Ace avait suivi les instructions que lui avait indiqué le majordome –qui en passant s'appelait Hululuk- C'était un homme grand, maigre et extraordinairement cerné, le pauvre homme ne devait probablement pas connaitre la notion du sommeil si ça se trouvait. Sa femme elle, était d'origine latine et cela se voyait à travers ses traits, quoi qu'elle fût physiquement tout le contraire de son mari : petite, ronde, et extraordinairement pale.

Il arriva au bout du couloir et ouvra la porte de ce qui allait être sa chambre pour le séjour. C'était une chambre plutôt plaisante, spacieuse, comportant un lit deux places, une grande commode et une fenêtre qui donnait vue sur la mer, pas très loin se trouvait une porte qui menait vers la salle de bain, il remarqua qu'on avait monté et défait ses bagages. Décidément il avait gagné le gros lot.

Il s'allongea sur le lit, ferma les yeux et repensa aux divers événements de la journée. Allons bon, il avait fait connaissance avec les autres gagnants et improvisé une randonné, il avait relativement passé un bon moment, quoi que le semblant de cabane un peu trop lugubre à son gout et l'épisode du serpent avait un peu gâché le tout. Maintenant qu'il y pensait il espérait que la demoiselle blessée allait bien au moins, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir de la compassion pour elle. C'était le genre de femme qui était un peu morte de l'intérieur, qui pouvait enlaidir la plus belle des choses d'un mot ou d'un regard. Certes elle n'avait pas dit grand-chose depuis le tout début mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet pour elle, peut-être parce qu'au fond elle _lui_ ressemblait un peu trop ?

* * *

Eustass Kid s'engouffra dans sa chambre, il ne prit aucunement la peine de regarder autour de lui et se laissa tomber sur le lit, il était exténué pour une raison inconnue. Il avait été comme vidé de son énergie mais pourtant il n'avait ni de fièvre ni de nausée, c'était une sensation vraiment singulière. Il regarda le plafond de sa chambre, il était d'un beau blanc, un blanc pur, immaculé comme on disait. Il pensa à ses voisins de chambres, il avait pris le temps de les observer pendant la journée. Il les repassa en revue. Il y'avait tout d'abord eu le gamin aux taches de rousseur qui c'était fait passé pour mort la matinée il n'aurait pas dépassé la vingtaine il en était certain, c'était un drôle celui-là, plutôt enthousiaste dans son genre. Une jeune femme qui pour sur roulait dans l'or, peut-être pas le sien certes, mais roulait quand même dans l'or. Elle avait tapé tout un scandale au pauvre couple de domestique pour leur retard ainsi que pour la présence de bestioles dans la forêt, une vrai pimbêche celle-là, il n'y avait aucun doute ! Il avait aussi jeté un bref coup d'œil au blond à lunettes de soleil, un vrai géant ma parole ! Il devait sans doute dépasser de loin le mètre quatre vingt-dix ça c'est sur mais bordel comme il avait l'air louche avec son sourire en coin et sa manie de craquer ses doigts à bon vent, vraiment flippant le bonhomme. Un jeune homme pas très vilain, il l'aurait même pris pour un monsieur tout le monde s'il n'avait pas dégainé son smart-phone et ses lunettes de soleil hors de prix, c'était sur qu'il avait été né dans le fric le blondinet, si ça se trouve il n'avait même pas eu à jouer au loto pour avoir sa place ici. Y'avais aussi la morfale, décidément la pauvre femme était probablement la plus malchanceuse du groupe, quoi que ça les avaient un peu plus rapproché, elle s'appelait Bonney et elle aimait le chocolat, c'était tout ce qui avait à savoir lui avait-elle dit, il avait aussi noté qu'elle sentait bon, très bon un mélange de camomille et de pain d'épice, elle était à croquer, plus le temps passait plus il réalisait qu'il la désirait, et désormais il voulait plus qu'un coup d'un soir. Et puis pour finir il y'avait le brun, il n'arrivait pas à le blairer lui, il pouvait dire c'qu'il voulait mais ce type là n'était pas clean et puis bon sang à qui il voulait faire croire qu'il était médecin avec le mot death tatoué sur les phalanges ? Ce gars là n'était pas net, pas net du tout même, il fallait l'avoir à l'œil.

* * *

Marco était prélassé sur son lit et zappait les différentes chaines de télévisions, le signal était mauvais, il était inutile d'insister davantage. Il soupira et éteignit le poste de télévision d'un geste las avant de se laisser retomber dans ses confortables oreillers. Mine de rien, la journée avait été fatigante, il aurait bien fait une petite sieste avant le dîner mais le cœur n'y était pas. Il déprimait un peu peut-être. Beaucoup même. Il avait ramassé sur un coup de tête, un gros pendentif noirci par la rouille dans le sanctuaire. Il y avait gravé dessus toute sorte de symboles incompréhensibles et de gribouillages en hébreu ou en latin peut-être. Ça semblait être un bibelot sans intérêt que quelqu'un avait balancé par là par hasard avec le miroir, mais au fond il savait que c'était faux, l'objet qu'il tenait dans ces mains n'était pas n'importe quoi, il en était sur. Ça pouvait paraître fou ou illogique pour certains, mais il avait l'impression qu'une atmosphère néfaste ce dégageait de ce collier, c'en était foutrement malsain. Plus il le contemplait plus il se sentait mal, c'était le mot. Il se sentait vraiment mal, il avait l'impression d'être aspiré par l'objet, il devait se défaire de l'emprise qu'il avait sur lui c'était primordial. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de celui-ci, il était dans une sorte de transe. Une seconde passa, ou une minute peut-être, ou beaucoup plus même. Il aperçu une ombre défiler et il reprit enfin conscience, qu'est ce qui venait de se passer à l'instant ? Il se redressa et alla se débarbouiller le visage, à son retour il se posa au pied de la fenêtre et contempla la vue en face de lui, il avait une vue directe sur la plage, mais bizarrement cela le mettait davantage mal-à-l'aise sans pour autant savoir pourquoi. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la table de chevet, le pendentif s'y trouvait intact. Il avait surement du rêver ou avait laissé place à son subconscient à ce moment là, rien de bien méchant, il devait surement se faire des idées ou avoir le mal du pays qui sait. Et puis, si il devait lui arriver quelque chose dans cette île, ça ne serait que le juste retour des choses, le Karma comme le disait-on. Il observa les premières gouttelettes de pluie qui tombèrent sereinement et se perdit dans ses pensées les plus sombres.

* * *

Pendant que le bruit de l'eau coulant sur la douche résonnait, Trafalgar Law haletait avec ardeur, les mouvements de vas et viens se faisaient de plus en plus violents : il n'allait pas tarder à venir. Finalement ce voyage n'était pas aussi mal que ça, la rousse était assurément bandante comme ce n'était pas permis. L'autre elle n'était pas aussi jolie, il ne l'appréciait pas spécialement, mais quand il l'avait vu les jambes écartées et gémissant dans cette forêt, dieu seul sait à quel point il avait luté pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, elle était salement excitante. La rousse lui rappelait un peu Monet, elle avait des courbes généreuses et le même regard dur qu'il avait vu tant de fois chez sa précédente maîtresse, qui sait celle-ci se montra-t-elle aussi entreprenante ? Espérons. L'idéal, c'était de les avoir toutes les deux, ça faisait un bon moment qu'il n'avait pas fait de plan à trois. Ça allait être un peu difficile mais jouable, il venait d'avoir les grâces de l'une en la soignant, il essayera d'avoir celles de l'autre lors du dîner. Il éjacula, profita de sa jouissance et coupa l'eau. Le seul problème était le rouquin, il risquerait facilement de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, ce qui était fortement fâcheux. Il était évident que c'était un homme coléreux et qui n'hésitait pas à user de ses bras quand il le fallait. Law devait trouver un moyen pour le discréditer et de préférence subtilement. Il les voulait, il les aurait, peu importe les moyens.

* * *

Bonney était confortablement installé dans la réception un livre à la main, une part de pizza fait maison dans l'autre. Elle n'avait eu ni l'envie ni la force d'aller dans sa chambre, elle s'était donc résolu à passer ce qu'il restait de l'après-midi dans la réception. Le livre en question était L'étranger, écrit par Albert Camus. C'était le genre de livres qui avait l'air à première vu absurde voir même incohérent. Tout le long du livre, le point de vue du personnage principal fut froid et superficiel, c'était un héros atypique, une sorte d'étranger montré du doigt par tous. C'était un de ces hommes qui prenait la vie comme elle venait, en bon ou en mal peut importait, un peu comme elle au fond. On s'approcha d'elle, elle leva les yeux. C'était Nyon, la gouvernante. Elle était adorable, elle avait pris soin de désinfecter sa blessure et de lui faire à manger tout l'après-midi, elle lui avait également appris qu'elle venait d'arriver dans l'île récemment avec son mari. C'était vraiment agréable d'avoir quelqu'un comme cela à ses côtés. Dehors la pluie battait de son plein et le soleil s'était couché, il allait faire froid cette nuit.

« -Mademoiselle, il est 21 heure, désirez-vous dîner avec les autres convives ou souhaitez-vous que je vous apporte votre repas ici ? »

Elle se leva en la remerciant chaleureusement et se rendit dans la salle à manger tout en boitant un peu, sa blessure ne lui faisait plus aussi mal mais elle continuait à picoter un peu, il fallait qu'elle se ménage lui avait dit le médecin, maintenant qu'elle y pensait il devait qu'elle le remercie qui sait ce qu'il aurait advenu si il n'avait pas été là, mais il ne fallait pas oublier non plus celui qui l'avait transporté aussi. Il l'avait soulevé délicatement un peu comme s'il avait eu peur de la briser, chose surprenante pour un gaillard comme lui. Elle avait aussi noté qu'il sentait bon, très bon même. Elle arriva dans la salle à manger et remarqua que tout le monde était déjà en place, il ne manquait plus qu'elle.

* * *

Usa: Hellooo ! J'espère que tu as passé un joyeux noël, que tu as reçu pleeeins de beaux cadeaux et que tu as bien mangé aussi ^^ Effectivement j'ai choisi ce titre pour le premier chapitre parce qu'à la fin leur vies se croisent et s'entremêlent mais aussi parce que c'est tout ce qui me venait à l'esprit sur le moment :D (me demande pas le pourquoi du comment, je foire toujours mes résumés et mes titres c'est comme ça^^) Bah tu sais, par mauvaises âmes je veux pas dire 5000 choses, je ne t'en dirai pas plus par rapport à ça de peur de te spoiler ou de te gâcher le suspense mais voilà quoi, mauvaises âmes ça veut dire c'que ça veut dire (plus claire que ça tu meurs x)) Hehehe contente que ça te plaise ;) Et pour l'idée des sept péchés capitaux c'est la même histoire je peux pas t'en dire beaucoup mais juste une chose, Ace dors parce qu'il est Narcoleptique donc ce n'est pas vraiment de sa faute, ça ne peut donc pas être un péché tu ne pense pas ? :DD. J'te remercie pour cette review toute mignone qui m'a bien fait sourire c'est vraiment adorable ! et sur ce j'te donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !

PS: ça me fait super plaisir que tu ai aimé spleen, mais à ce que je saches elle n'est pas du tout achevée x)) néanmoins j'te cache pas que ça me ferait super plaisir de connaitre plus ouvertement ton avis dessus :D

Marco: Ah que coucou Bob ! Ah que coucou Patrick !(non mais excuse-moi Bob l'éponge c'est LA référence hein) Joyeeeeeeux noel en retard ! Tu m'a laissé des review dans pratiquement tout mes écrits même ceux qui sont bouclés et c'est très dommage parce que je voudrai vraiment te répondre mais je ne vois pas comment faire, t'aurai pas un compte FF pour faire signe ? Ouais bon aujourd'hui je vais répondre qu'à cette Review tu m'excusera ^^ Nononono je ne suis pas d'accord moi, je suis juste et honnête Marco est semblable à touut les autres personnages j'fais pas dans le favoritisme heinn, mais bon ma façon d'écrire peut porter confusion vu que c'est également mon personnage préféré ^^ (pas une pour en rattraper l'autre hein) maaais j'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer je vais me mettre à bosser le deuxième chapitre de mémoire d'un violeur en série dans pas longtemps j'espère que ça te plaira ^^ (faut croire que de temps en temps les menaces ça marche x)) Quand à Kidd ne t'inquiète pas il ne sera pas du tout comme ça dans la fiction, il aura peut-être des excès de violence mais sans plus ^^ Allez j'te remercie pouuur cette review et ah bientôt !

Barbe Rouge: Salutt j'te remercie pour ta review mais qu'on soit clairs, on va laisser le diable et barbe noir tranquilles je pense d'accord ? Meeerci sur ce à la prochaine !


End file.
